A Druid Stone
by InLovewithEdwardCullen
Summary: What happens when a NEW character is introduced into the reincarnated gang? Ellie and Will have to watch her, because the force of darkness is still out there.


**A/n: All recognizable characters are Meg Cabot's. **

**This story takes place after Will shows up at Ellie's house, I am bringing in other characters and plots for this story. One BIG change that I am doing is Ellie's best friend will not be Nancy. I have my reasons. **

**Read and Review! **

Chapter 1: Moments.

"It's nice," I said appreciatively as I walked around the two bedroom apartment with Will, Jen and Lance. It was nice; besides the two bedrooms it had a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Basically, it was the perfect place for Will.

It would be sad, no longer having Will at my place. These past two weeks had been simply amazing; having a pool was a lot more fun if you had someone to share it with. And I no longer had to suffer through a night of _Jeopardy! _Because now we had a dog to walk. Cavalier and Tig were finally starting to get use to each other and I was definitely going to miss seeing Will every night before I went to bed.

But I knew he would have to get his own place sometime, even if I hadn't been looking forward to it, I _knew_ it would happen.

"I think I'll take it," said Will, rubbing his hands together. My eyes wandered around the apartment again, it wasn't as if I wouldn't be allowed to come see him here, it was close to the house—not twenty minutes away.

"Let's go then," Lance said, and rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Jen said, her liquid eyes silently adoring Lance. I tore my eyes away from them; they _were_ perfect for each other.

"I'm hungry though too," Will agreed, coming to my side and taking my hand, "Why don't we go find something?"

We ended up at McDonalds; I ate my chicken nuggets in silence as Jen rambled on about the latest parties and the newest couples, next to us Will and Lance chatted about football and other like sports.

Lance and Jen had to break off after we ate, claiming that they were both needed at home. I shared a glance with Will; we both knew Jen and Lance were still uncomfortable about admitting they were together in front of Will. Not that he cared.

So, Will and I went to the ravine. It was where we spent most of our weekend afternoons. Will had brought his Ipod and I had brought a book, and we were both perfectly comfortable in sitting on the rock in silence. Will laid on his back, allowing the sun to warm his face, and I sat Indian-style next him, flipping through my book to find my page.

After about an hour of this Will clicked off his Ipod and stretched. He put his arms behind his head and breathed deep, I listened to his breathing for a second, and then listened to the sounds around us, the bird twittering, the creek bubbling, and the snap of a twig by a squirrel in the underbrush. It was nice, especially if you were sharing it with an amazing guy—like Will.

"Isn't Serena visiting soon?" Will asked, breaking the silence. I closed my book and laid it beside me.

"Yes," I told him, "We are picking her up Wednesday."

His face broke out into a grin, "So, I'll have to be out of the house by then?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"No," I countered, "Serena is perfectly capable of sleeping on the floor, or the couch, in fact she looks forward to it." A laugh bubbled out of my throat as I thought of my friend's excitement. When she had found out Will was staying with me she had practically given herself an aneurysm.

"He's staying in Geoff's room?" she had gushed. I remember the awe and excitement in her voice, as well as the casually way she had said she'd sleep on the floor just so Will could stay.

Will laughed as well, "I'm sure I will have the apartment by Friday, so she won't have to sleep on the floor for very long."

I shrugged and went back to gazing out over the ravine. The wind was blowing slightly, creating a bit of a chill, but I barely noticed. Will had opened his eyes and was looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Yes?"

He sat up then, and took my chin with his big hand, pulling my face forward, and gently pressing his mouth against mine.

Will's kisses had this way of making my brain turn to mush. The electricity sizzling between us seemed to fry my brain cells every time. His kisses made me feel as though we were meant to be, that somehow we had found each other. It made me believe in the silly reincarnation of King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake, because there was no possible way that we could have NOT known each other before this.

We were pressed against each other now; my arm wrapped casually around half of his torso, while his hand cupped the back on my neck. His hair tickled my cheeks, and his cologne filled my nostrils.

Will had this thing, that whenever we were done kissing he would lean his cheek against mine, not that I cared or anything. I liked it quite a bit.

"We should probably head back," he said after a few minutes. I nodded and stood, grabbing my book and following him off the rock. When we reached the car I was all to glad to climb in. It was a bit colder and I didn't want to get sick.

Will climbed in, started the car, and took my hand as he backed out. We made it to my house in record time, and the minute I was inside I ran upstairs to grab a sweatshirt.

"We are going to close the pool tomorrow after you get home from school," my dad told me once I was back downstairs.

"All right," I said a bit sad as I glanced out the window to gaze at the pool, it had become such a big part of my life (sad, I know) and the thought of it closing saddened me.

"It probably won't take too long," my dad continued on, "Probably an hour or so."

"Sounds good," I said before going into the kitchen where Will was talking to my mom as she made dinner.

My mom doesn't particularly like to cook, but when she is in the mood she can make some amazing spaghetti and obviously she was in the mood now, because I noticed the noodles boiling and the meat sizzling in the frying pan. She was placing 8 pieces of garlic bread on a bread sheet and had already started heating the oven up.

"—probably be finalized by Friday." Will was saying.

"How are you paying for this?" my mother asked, as if it was ANY of her business.

"I've got some money saved up from over the years, it adds up quite a bit, plus my paychecks I get from work." He told her politely as she put the garlic bread in the oven. I sat down at the table across from him and watched my mom pour some of her home-made spaghetti sauce on the meat.

"Well if you ever have any trouble, don't you dare hesitate to call us," she said as she stirred.

"Don't worry ma'am, I wont." Will said grinning, he turned and winked at me, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I went and got my book bag and got started on my trig while mom continued on with the spaghetti. Will, who had already finished his homework, helped me a bit, he was an excellent tutor.

After dinner, I offered to do the dishes so my parents could go and watch _Jeopardy!_ Will offered to help, so my parents went off into the living room without quarrel.

"I'll wash, you dry." I said, handing him a towel.

"As you wish my Lady." He said with a bow, I rolled my eyes and splashed him a bit with some water. "Hey!" he said, acting offended, "That is no way to treat a King!"

I snorted, "Ha, some King you are." Then the water war began. I don't think I've ever laughed so much, we ended up with white suds in our hair, completely soaked, and still a bunch of dirty dished.

"Come here," he said, still laughing, grabbing my hand and pulling me against him. His hand absently went down my hair as his lips met mine. At that moment, I'd never felt more whole or happy in my life. Everything was perfect, and I never, ever wanted it to change.

**A/N: What did you think? Read and Review! **


End file.
